The human hand is an extremely complex part of the human body. It comprises several fingers articulated around the palm of the hand. Moreover, each finger has several mutually articulated phalanges. Each articulation can be moved by means of muscles. The various articulations of the hand notably make it possible to grip objects of various forms. Numerous attempts have been made in humanoid robots to best approximate the human functionalities. The gripping function is one of the functions most difficult to produce by a robotized system, it requires a large number of independent actuators to ensure the gripping of various objects. This increases the complexity of the robot both in terms of the number of independent actuators to be provided and in terms of the driving of these different actuators that have to be controlled in a coordinated manner.